For Godsakes Ron Wrap a towel around yourself!
by Aquired Taste
Summary: What happenes when Ron uses a prefect bathroom... Harry doesn't know when to shut up and Ginny has a secret romance..... R/Herm G/D


AN: Hey, hey! This is my first ficlet! Please don't be too harsh… or sue me… Though you ALL might think that I am ACTUALLY JK Rowling… you will be surprised to figure out that I am just some HP obsessed high school girl with too much time on her hands… therefore… no characters belong to me…

Ron: then why am I chained to your bed???

AT: SHUT UP RON! *dimples* anyway enjoy.. and please review! 

Chapter one

"Can you believe I made Prefect this year? I mean it was such a shock when I got the letter. Although Professor McGonagall had mentioned something about it last year but still Prefect! They have their own bathroom and everything. Mum said that all my studying is paying off and I don't even study that much only when-"

            "Gin will you shut it!" Ron bellowed interrupting his very-hyper-very-fast-talking sister as they entered The Great Hall for The Sorting Ceremony.

            "Oh Ron your just jealous that you never made Prefect." Ginny snapped back. 

            "No. Trust me I'm definitely not jealous. If Prefects are anything like Percy, I'm glad I'm not one." Ron grumbled.

            "I think it's great Gin. You and I will have the run of the school. And you're right Ron's just jealous that we have more authority than him this year." Hermione said smiling. She was (of course) Head Girl. Ron just rolled his eyes and turned to Harry.

            "So Harry the Quidditch team is looking good for Gryffindor this year, what with me being made Keeper we're sure to win the cup." Ron said with a triumphant look on his face from being made Keeper last year. Unfortunately, injury stopped him from playing more than two games. 

            Harry agreed the Quidditch team did look good this year…although he didn't mean the Gryffindor team. He meant Cho Chang the Ravenclaw seeker. He didn't realize that he had a goofy smile on his face until Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face. 

            "Huh?" Harry said stupidly.

            "So who is she?" Ron said grinning. 

            "What?" Harry said trying to sound as though he had no idea what he was talking about. 

            "Well you don't often fall into a trance then start to babble nonsense words." Hermione said.   

            "What! How do you know I was thinking about a she?" Harry said turning red. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "No, no. I-I was thinking about Sirius. He-he said that we could maybe stay with him for Christmas this year." Harry said thinking fast.

            "Right!" Ron said in a sarcastic tone. "Sirius always makes me blush too,"  

            After dinner they all made there way up to the common room except for Ginny, she wanted to try out the Prefects bath right away. 

            After a few games of chess and exploding snaps, Hermione stood up. "Well I'm going to bed and I suggest you all do the same. I suspect we are going to have a lot of homework tomorrow." Ron shrugged it off and Hermione disappeared up the spiral staircase leading to the girls' dorm. 

            "Gods she can sure be a know-it-all sometimes." Ron said as he watched his bishop knock over one of Harry's castle sides. 

            "Yeah, I guess. So, what kinds of animal do you thin-" Harry was cut off by Ron.

            "I mean telling us we should get to bed. Who does she think she is our mother? We know that tomorrow are our first day of classes, and siding with Ginny today. Am I not one of her best friends?" Ron looked over to Harry for support.

            "Uh, yeah… best friend. Anyway I can't wait to see who are new Defense again-"

            "You know she's always done that. Side with other people I mean, honestly if she had gone through an entire summer of Ginny telling you every five seconds that she was made a Prefect…" Ron's words started to become unclear by the minute and he stomped off to the 7th year boys' dorm. 

            Harry sighed and started to tidy up the rest of the exploding snaps when Ginny walked in from her bath smelling sweet with a dazed look on her face. 

            "Uh hi Ginny." Harry said he noticed the absence of her turning red from the site of him.

            "Hi." She said in a dreamy-out-there sort of voice. 

            "Do you want to play a game of chess?"  Harry said rolling up his sleeve to show off his bicep. 

            "Mmm…maybe later I'm going to bed." Ginny walked up to her dorm leaving Harry feeling very stupid and alone in the common room.

*

            "Good God Ron. Slow down." Hermione said with wide eyes as she watched Ron shovel food in his mouth.

            "Can't …to…excite." Ron said between mouth fulls. Today was the first Quidditch match of the season. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. 

            Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to read her book called Wondering Werewolves. 

*

            "Hello and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season. Slytherin versus Gryffindor." Dean Thomas boomed into the load speaker. "Madam Hooch steps onto the field to release the balls. The balls are up and the game begins." Dean continued. "Finnigan passes to Patil…. ouch. Hey, they can't do that! PENETLY PENETLY!" Dean yelled, as a Slytherin chaser knocked Pavarti Patil almost off her broomstick. 

            "Sit down Dean there's no penalty!" McGonagall said tugging on his robe. 

            "Ha! Hanakin scores. Ten points for Gryffindor!" Dean said jumping up and down. "That'll teach that great nasty git-" 

            "THOMAS!" 

            "Sorry Professor. Slytherin's in possession. That's it Pavarti sneak up on him. Knock him off his broom Pavarti! Knock him off his broom." 

            "Thomas I don't want to have to tell you again!"

            "Awww…. ten points for Slytherin." Cheers from the Slytherin stand erupted. "Hey what's that…Potter spotted the snitch! Go like stink Harry. Go like stink!" Dean yelled, as he stood on his chair. "Harry Potters got the snitch. Gryffindor wins! Ten to one hundred and sixty." 

            Just as Harry clutched the small gold ball in his hand, there was an "ooooo," from the stands. Harry looked up to see Ron falling from his broom as a bluger had just pelted him from behind. 

*

            "Do you think he'll be okay soon?" Came Hermione's voice. Ron opened his eyes to see he was in the hospitable wing. 

            "Yes with bed rest he'll be fine in a few hours." Said Madam Pomfrey. "But you have to leave now. Get going…get to your classes." With much protesting Hermione left.

            Ron tried to sit up straight but a sharp pain in his back made him stop and sink back down in his bed. "Great. My first Quidditch game and I ruin it." Ron thought to himself.  

            Madam Pomfrey bustled over with a bottle of a bluish-green coloured liquid. "Drink this." She instructed. Ron gulped it down; it tasted like strawberries. 

            "How much did we lose by?" Ron asked handing the bottle back to Pomfrey. 

            "You won. Harry caught the snitch just as you fell." Madam Pomfrey said. "Now go back to sleep. You may go back up to your dorm at around seven."

*

            "Gods that Weasley can't even last _one_ game." Came a long drawling voice of Draco Malfoy from behind Hermione and Harry.  

            "Eat slime Malfoy." Said Harry. 

            "Potter your language! Where is the stupid git? Probably off trying to find a few extra sickles so his family can eat." Malfoy continued. 

            Harry was about to say something but Hermione beat him to it. 

            Her wand was pointed at his throat. "Watch it Malfoy." Malfoy sneered and walked away. 

*

            Ron walked through the portrait hole and into the common room; it was empty except for a few third years and Ginny who was doing Charms homework. With his back still sore, we walked over to the couch Ginny was sitting on and collapsed. 

            "Hey feeling better?" Ginny asked. 

            "A little but my back is still really sore. Hey where is Hermione and Harry?" asked Ron.

            "I think in the library or maybe the Great Hall." Ginny answered.

            "Hey Gin do you think that maybe you could let me use the Prefect Bathroom? I bet it would make my back feel better." 

            "Oh no. I don't want to get in trouble."

            "Oh come on Gin. I'll use Harry's invisibility cloak. He won't mind." Ron said with a sad look on his face. 

            "Fine! But if we are caught, I'm blaming everything on you."

            Ron slipped on the invisibility cloak and slipped out of the portrait hole. On the way, an unfamiliar voice startled them. Ron turned around to see Malfoy. Except his voice wasn't the usual drawling voice it was…well er soft and gentle.

            "Ginny, about yesterday. That kiss it…. It didn't mean.. well, what I mean is." Ron was finding it hard to understand what the ferret was saying, but he was fuming all the same. He would have pummeled Malfoy, but he wouldn't have been much of a fight due to his back.

            "Er can-can we talk later Draco?" Ginny asked her voice shaking. 

            "No, I think we should talk now." Malfoy said firmly crossing his arms like a spoilt child. 

            "Um, no we can't" Ginny said shrilly. Her eyes darted two feet left to Ron. She quickly stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek. "We will talk tomorrow," 

            Draco blushed and Ginny giggled slightly as she walked away, but then remembered that Ron had seen the whole thing. "Look Ron don't get mad!" Ginny said once Malfoy was out of earshot.

            "_Oh, Ginny_, I'm not mad! Jeepers! I might be a little hurt I wasn't invited to the wedding but WHAT THE HELL!!! How could you do this Gin? He's the enemy!" Ron bellowed almost falling on to the floor. "Wait until I get my hands on him." Ron made a grunting noise and started to curse. 

            "I think that he is a one woman kind of guy.. so keep your hands off," Ginny said dryly. 

            " It's my job as the older brother to protect you from creeps and he is definitely a creep." Ron ignored her statement.

            "We're here." Ginny said trying to change the subject. A bewildered looking wizard statue said that no one was in there now so Ginny leaned forward and whispered something so Ron couldn't hear. 

            "Ginny you will not go and meet him tomorrow." Ron instructed as they slipped inside.

            "I will so." Ginny protested.

            "Oh no you won't but believe me Malfoy will wish he never laid eyes on you when I'm done with him." 

            "You won't touch him Ron. Or I'll tell everyone that you fancy Hermione." 

            Ron suddenly went bright red. "Hermione? I hate Hermione. Well I only like her as a friend."  Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Oh go away Ginny I want to take my bath." Ginny left after Ron agreed not to hurt Malfoy. Ron of course was going to anyway. 

            Ron looked around the room. It was all white marble and was lit by scented candles that made it smell of a meadow. Ron breathed in deeply; but then remembering he was a guy and guys hated girly candles, he gave a guyish grunt, slipped off the invisibility robe and clothes, and slipped into the swimming-pool-sized-bath. Ron started to turn the taps. One smelled of lilacs and the bubbles were shaped like butterflies; Ron quickly turned it off and settled for a tap that had a musky-guy-smell. The blue bubbles filled the tub. Ron sunk into the hot water and bubbles just as he heard a voice from behind the door. It started to open. Panicking Ron held his breath and went under the water. 

            It seemed like an hour but was probably only like 30 seconds Ron went up for air. Someone screamed from behind him. He spun around quickly to see Hermione clutching her white robe tightly underneath her chin.

            "Ron-Ron what in Gods name are you doing here." Hermione said wrapping her robe even more tightly around herself.

            "Hermione! I…er…could you turn around well I get out." Ron said trying to rearrange the bubbles in the tub.

            "Course." Hermione said turning around. "What are you doing here anyway? This is for Prefects only." Ron was groaning. "Oh what's the matter with you?" Hermione asked.

            "It's my blasted back. It still hurts. Could you get me a towel?" Ron asked.

            "Uh yeah." Hermione grabbed a towel and covered her eyes. 

            "Thanks." Ron said grabbing the towel from her. 

            Hermione waited, then opened her eyes. "FOR GODSAKES RON WRAP A TOWEL AROUND YOURSELF!!!!" 

            "Oh right!" he exclaimed realizing he was just holding it in mild shock.

 Hermione spun away. She had never really noticed how muscular Ron was until now. She watched him change out of the corner of her eye. Wishing that he would leave his shirt off. 

            "So how did you get down here anyway?" Hermione asked once his clothes were secured. 

            "Ginny let me in. I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak so no one would see me." Ron explained.

            Hermione was going to lecture him on how breaking the rules but he smelled so good. Kind of a musky guy smell…. How had he gotten so close; only feet away. Hermione was looked up into his soft, smiling eyes and did something very un-Hermione-ish, she shut her eyes, parted her lips and pressed them against his. To somewhat her surprise he kissed her back. She wished she never had to stop. 

*

            "Hey Lavander Pavarti. Did you see how I caught the snitch so quickly? It must be my fast reflexes and strong arms." Harry said with a Gildroy-Lochart-voice. 

            Pavarti and Lavander rolled their eyes and turned back to Seamus Finnigan; he was always more popular with the ladies than Harry. 

            Harry sighed and turned back to his Transfiguration homework when Ron walked through the portrait hole. 

            "Hey where did you go last night?" Harry asked him when he sat down.

            Ron blushed. "Uh library." Harry gave him a weird-out look but shrugged off. "Did you finish your Transfiguration homework? I can't seem to-" Harry was cut off by Ginny storming in red in the face.

            "What did you do Ron?" She bellowed.

            "What do you mean?" Ron asked.

            "You know perfectly well what I mean. I mean Draco."

            "Oh Malfoy. I just told him not to touch you." Ron said casually.

            "Ron! You-you…" Ginny burst into tears and ran out again. 

            "What's with her?" Harry asked.

            "Oh Malfoy kissed her. Can you believe it that scumbag? Well no one is going to go and break my baby sister's heart unless they want a shiner." Ron explained.

*

            "Ron I can't believe you did that." Hermione said not making eye contact with him. They had been meeting in secret to snog but did not want anyone to find out. "I mean I hate Malfoy as much as the next girl, but I think you went a little far." Hermione continued glancing at Malfoy. Both his eyes were swollen and black, and his lip was spilt.

            "He looks a lot better now." Ron said laughing at the sight of him.

            "Honestly." Hermione said tightening the scarf around her neck. Although it was a cold day, the scarf was also handy for hiding love bites. 

*

            "Alright I know what is going on here." Harry said standing on a chair later that evening in the common room. He had gathered all the 7th years and Ginny for a meeting which all of them thought was a party but were sorely disappointed. 

            "Ginny I know you were so lonely and frustrated from you knowing that you could never have me, that it drove you into another man's arms aka Malfoy." Ginny tried to interrupt but was silenced by Harry. "I know I know. You still want me but you have to get over your silly-school-girl-crush. Now Hermione I know your dating Ron. How I found out, I'm actually not sure, probably too much time on my hands. Anyway, I don't know why you hid it from me. So moving on, Pavarti it's obvious that you like Seamus but he's gay sorry to break it too you." Seamus looked up with a surprised look on his face. "Dean I know that you think that your most popular but it's obvious that I am. Please get over yourself. Being self centered is not very attractive." By now, most of the people were red with either anger or embarrassment. "Neville. Neville Neville. I know that your jealousy is as big as Hogwarts. But please control yourself when you feel the urge to act like me or hit on me. All right so I'm glad that is all cleared up. Oh and Lavander, sweetie, meet me in the library tomorrow." Harry winked not noticing the disgusted look on her face. "Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that, Harry walked up the spiral staircase and disappeared.

The End  


End file.
